1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device controlling a recording operation in which the image is recorded in the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is a known photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording material, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording material is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
In the electro-developing type camera, a reading operation, in which an image recorded in the electro-developing recording medium is read therefrom, takes a relatively long time, for example, several tens of seconds. Therefore, if the photographer tries to take a next photograph during the reading operation of the previous photograph taken, the next photograph cannot be taken until the reading operation is completed. As a result, a photo opportunity may be missed.